


You Deserve a Gentleman

by sam_erotica



Series: Treat You Better [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Forbidden Love, Frottage, M/M, Musician Jensen Ackles, Omega Jared, Semi-Public Sex, Student Jared Padalecki, Teen Romance, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_erotica/pseuds/sam_erotica
Summary: The party, and the aftermath.





	You Deserve a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this part take place before the events in Part 1.

 

Jensen was half way through his experimental folk-punk rendition of “Tennessee Whiskey” when the front door opened and his world exploded. If a human body can survive contact with a supernova, Jensen would have sworn he did - skin burning, head suddenly pounding, heart beating out of control.

 

He definitely heard the awkward and unexpected changes to the song as his fingers stuttered over the strings of his guitar, definitely felt his eyes dart wildly around the room, and he should have cared. He should have cared that he was at this party to perform and that this rendition of this song was kind of his baby and he was fucking it up. 

 

His mate was at this party, in this house.

 

Through the curtain of his unnaturally colored hair, Jensen caught the look of confusion on Steve’s face, obscured by his drums. How was he supposed to explain this? The sudden sweating, the hot and blushing face, the overwhelming fear that if he finished the set, it would be too late. Jensen stepped forward to drop off their makeshift stage and handed Chris his guitar.

 

“What the fuck, Jen?”

 

“Please fill in for me, please?" 

 

Chris looked back and forth between Jensen's desperate face and his hands, holding out his favorite guitar like an offering. 

 

" _Please_ ," Jensen begged in a shaky whisper. 

 

Chris rolled his eyes, grabbed the instrument. "You're lucky I like you, Ackles," he grumbled, heading up onto the platform, as Jensen turned to face the rest of his life.

 

***

 

Walking into the party felt like a punch to the chest. Jared really hadn't wanted to be there, right up until the moment he crossed the threshold and felt his body waking up, as if for the first time. Skin suddenly hot and tingling from head to toe, he realized he'd been asleep for 17 years, and finally the last piece of his puzzle clicked into place. He took a deep breath, salt and pine and  _yes_ and  _home_ and  _mate_ filling his starved senses. 

 

Grabbing Jared's hand, Mike pulled him toward the kitchen. Jared's feet were made of lead.

 

"Let's get you a drink, babe."

 

Jared followed, in a daze, hand growing increasingly cold where it sat cradled in his boyfriend's. A well of anxiety started to pool in Jared's chest, tension trickling down his arms and legs like an army of spiders. Mike noticed. He always noticed. Handing Jared one of two beers from a cooler, Mike scowled.

 

"What the fuck is wrong this time, Jared?"

 

***

 

Jensen found them like that, in the kitchen, faced off like alley cats. Two sets of eyes turned his way as he entered: one dark and angry, the other golden and so beautiful Jensen nearly fell over. Braced on the door jamb, Jensen found a croaking semblance of his voice.

 

"I heard I could find a beer in here?" 

 

The guy with the dark eyes turned his accusing gaze to the floor, sighed heavily.

 

"Let me know when you get your shit together, Jared." Another sigh. "If you ever do." And then he was gone, drink clutched in his fist like a hammer.

 

Silence filled the kitchen as Jensen looked at the young man, Jared, in front of him. Jared's golden eyes twinkled back at him, knocking the air from Jensen's lungs. He felt an ache in his fingers, to reach out, to get closer, to touch. And when Jared directed a wide, brilliant smile at him, the air around Jensen vibrated, filled with honeysuckle and cardamom and  _love_ and  _forever_.

 

Long fingers casually pointed toward a cooler on the floor, Jared chuckled softly. "Beer's in there." 

 

Jensen nodded his thanks, lifted the lid. He reached into the icy water, not caring what he found but glad for the momentary distraction, letting the cool air waft around his face. He felt overheated. Jared's voice kept surrounding him like the steam off hot tea.

 

"Aren't you supposed to be on stage right now, Jensen?"

 

He looked up, surprised, then stood abruptly. Jared was leaning back against the sink, arms folded, a teasing grin on his face.

 

"You know who I am?" he asked, breathless. The sounds of Chris on guitar echoed in the hallway outside the kitchen.

 

"I've heard your music. You're better than that guy," he admitted shyly, with a slight tip of his head. Jensen stepped closer. "And you stand out. That hair - what color is that exactly?"

 

Giggles bubbled up through Jensen's chest, anxiety falling away as leaves from autumn trees.

 

"I believe it's called Hooker Green."

 

Rolling forward under the weight of his laughter, Jared extended his hand. "I'm Jared."

 

Jensen clasped Jared's hand, squeezed, didn't let go. The air between them crackled. He tilted his chin toward the door leading to a covered porch. 

 

"Wanna get some air, Jared?"

 

***

 

Outside, in the darkness of the porch and surrounded by the song of crickets, Jared was unable to stop touching Jensen. The wall solid against his back, beer growing warm and forgotten on a small table, he listened to the sound of the party inside. Mike hadn't tried to find him, and Jared was glad. He tangled his fingers with Jensen's, pulling in deep breaths of his calming scent. Jensen's body was a warm safety net between him and the rest of the world.

 

"Your boyfriend seems like an ass, Jared."

 

He huffed out a laugh, surprised by the word 'boyfriend' and how wrong it felt just then.

 

"Yeah. Yeah, he is." Jared locked his hazel eyes onto Jensen's deep green ones. Sunset to morning grass. Amber to rare emerald. "But I don't think he's my boyfriend anymore, do you?"

 

Jensen moved another step closer, his breath heavy and sparking around Jared like summer static. Jared was hard in his jeans, the solid line of his erection straining against the zipper. Looking like he was as drunk as Jared felt, Jensen watched Jared's mouth form the words, eyes darkening. Jared's chest rose and fell with heaving effort.

 

"I hope he isn't, anymore," Jensen sighed, one hand moving to the back of Jared's neck as Jared gently grasped his hip, fitting them unquestionably together. "Oh, fuck, Jared," Jensen moaned, Jared's fingers at the small of his back, the demanding heat of Jared's arousal pressed against his own. "I need to kiss you right now."

 

Jared didn't answer with words, just tilted his face toward Jensen's, eyelids fluttering. Jared felt his lips parting, and pressed forward to lick Jensen's breath directly from his mouth. He pulled tighter on Jensen's belt loops, felt his own hips rolling, heard his own helpless voice, out of control. Jared felt like a feather on an ocean wave, crashing toward shore.

 

Tongues tangling, Jensen swallowed Jared's needy moans and pressed him further into the wall at his back, hips undulating together, an easy rhythm. With a labored breath, Jared tilted his neck to the right, letting his head fall back against the siding, and wrapped one leg around Jensen's hip to pull him further in. Jensen didn't hesitate. Thrusting their clothed bodies together, he trailed his lips along Jared's jaw, then softly bit the flesh behind Jared's ear.

 

"Oh, god, Jensen," Jared whined as he gave in to sudden orgasm. "Holy fuck."

 

Hips still moving, Jensen returned his panting lips to Jared's, tasting his cries of pleasure as his own release washed over him. Heavy breaths echoed in the darkness around them as they struggled to find a way to untangle from each other. The world gradually stopped spinning. 

 

"I can't feel my feet," Jensen laughed softly. Jared wasn't laughing.

 

"I think you're my mate, Jensen." There was anxiety in Jared's voice, barely a whisper. Jensen didn't like that sound, didn't want Jared to have to feel that ever again.

 

"I am," he agreed, "And you are mine. I can treat you better than that other guy, I promise. I can be good to you."

 

The smile on Jared's face was brighter than the sun. 

 

 


End file.
